fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Rite of Shadows/Script
Part 1: Caring Princess Before Battle *'Alfonse': It turns out that Zacharias is fine after all. What a relief! *'Sharena': Yes, but... Why did he leave before we had a chance to meet? *'Anna': I don't know, but he must have had a reason, judging by what Kiran told us. Don't worry! Even if Zacharias is in hiding, we do have a way to speak with him now... *'Sharena': We do? Since when? *'Anna': I manage to get my hands on something special while we were in the World of Radiance. It's called a sending stone—it's a magical stone that lets you talk to someone far away. *'Alfonse': And you believe we can use this to speak with Zacharias? *'Anna': Usually, the person you want to talk to also needs to have a stone... But we can use it as a catalyst for a magical rite in the World of Shadows, which we're headed next. As long as he's alive, Zacharias will be able to hear us....even if he's asleep! *'Sharena': That's fantastic, Commander Anna! What are we waiting for? Let's talk to Zacharias right away! Scene transition *'Celica': My name is Celica. I'm a childhood friend of Alm's and...I don't want to fight you. Sadly, though, it seems I cannot resist this contract. I'm sorry. All I can do is fight, and pray that your strength will be enough to free us. After Battle *'Anna': It seems the Heroes of this world are already under the control of Embla, which means... *'Bruno': You again?! I tire of meeting like this. *'Alfonse': Prince Bruno! *'Bruno': Guh! Leave...now. Get in my way and...I...will kill...you. *'Alfonse': Wait! Part 3: The Mountain of Fear Before Battle *'Anna': An ambush! Just remember—if we keep on defending, then enemy will eventually retreat. Be careful and don't do anything rash. We just need to be patient! Part 5: The Dark Domain Before Battle *'Anna': That's it! We've found the arcanist's manor. We can perform the rite! *'Alfonse': Commander Anna! Wait! Look... *'Bruno': There...you are. Now...die... I...will kill...you all. *'Alfonse': Something's wrong with him. It's like he's not even the same person. *'Bruno': I will kill you! You, prince of Askr! After Battle *'Bruno': Grr...ugh. I lost... Now kill me... *'Alfonse': You helped us,once. I have no intention of taking you life here. *'Bruno': You'll live to regret letting me off so easy... Scene transition *'Anna': Alfonse, Sharena...come here. Everything is ready. We can begin the rite. "With all thy heart, yearn for me. With all thy voice, call to me." Concentrate. Zacharias is out there somewhere! Call to him... With all of your heart and soul! Now! *'Alfonse': Zacharias! *'Sharena': Zacharias! *'Anna': Zacharias! Zacharias! Answer us...please! *'Bruno': You're wasting your breath. *'Alfonse': Why isn't anything happening? *'Bruno': Shout as much as you like. You won't get a reply. *'Anna': You lie! The rite won't fail us! If Zacharias is alive, he should be able to talk to us, no matter where he is—even asleep! *'Bruno': There's your problem: "if". *'Anna': What do you mean? Wait. You— *'Alfonse': Prince Bruno... Is he dead? Answer me! Tell me what you know! *'Bruno': He stuck his nose into things he really should not have. Right before I came here... I killed him. *'Alfonse': You what?! *'Bruno': What was it I just told you? Oh, yes. I said you'd regret your decision to let me live. It's time foe me to go, however. Alfonse. Sharena. There's something you need to understand. You're next. I'll send you to meet Zacharias. One by one. Look forward to it. Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts